A sword day as the sun sets
by anfieldgyul
Summary: Éowyn pays her last respects to a fallen love, with the aid of a friend.


The woman stood silently upon the balcony looking on with quiet amusement at the revellers before her upon the streets of Minas Tirith. Behind her, the laughter and clanging of goblets filled the Great Hall Merethrod. Elessar had invited all allies to a great feast to honour their aid in the Great War. It would be her last night in Gondor as the Rohirrim took leave in the morn, carrying with them the bier of Théodred King.

It had been nigh three months since the battle of Pelennor Fields and even more so, the passing of her beloved uncle. Yet try as she could, the dark dreams plaguing her since her battle with the Witch King, failed to dissipate with the passing of time. Though healed by Elessar and even more by Faramir, she continued to bear the torment of battle scars. Dreams which threatened to strip her of all dignity and her sanity. There were numerous nights where she had awoken screaming in agony, clutching her sword arm trembling violently on its own accord. 

"My Lady?" a voice called softly behind. Recognizing the voice, Éowyn turned swiftly eliciting a small curtsey before King Elessar. 

"My liege, forgiveness, I did not see you standing there." She replied softly, golden tendrils flying across her face.

"You do not join in the festivities as the others? Are they not to your liking Lady Éowyn?" he asked quietly, coming to stand beside her, his face grave and impassive as he surmised the happiness flowing through the streets.

"Nothing could be further from the truth my liege. I do not wish to burden anyone with my unrest, especially the little ones." She replied coolly as Aragorn looked at her steadily.

"Where do you wish to go Éowyn? He asked kindly and she noted the warmth and familiarity in his tone. This was Aragorn, her friend, her healer, not the newly crowned king Elessar.

"Rath Dinen." she replied, her voice, barely a whisper over the noise. "Though, I cannot. My body allows me not. She replied staring into the fires beneath her.

"Your body or heart?" He asked wisely, as she shook her head briefly.

"I do not know Aragorn." She replied uncertainty seeping through her heart. Her throat constricting painfully, yet she withheld the pain, refusing to let it come to pass. 

"Come with me." He said proffering a calloused hand, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She hesitated briefly and looked intently at him; behind those blue eyes lay the hidden pain of too much death. She had no doubt his intentions were noble and smiled gratefully as she took his hand.

"Aragorn, will you not be missed?" she asked as they glided past silent guards.

"Undoubtedly, but to aid a friend is of more importance." He replied glancing at her quickly, her face expressionless. 

They came upon Fen Hollen and silently the porter came bearing a latern quietly unlocking the doors leading into the Silent Street of Rath Dínen. Slowly the King and Shieldmaiden, traversed the empty path, their feet echoing loudly with the fallen kings houses. She shivered lightly, caged in this city of stone and even more in this cold, mansion. How she longed to taste the clean air, mingled with the scent of the Snowbourn, galloping across the fields of Rohan, Windfola eager and willing. 

_"Rohan, Rohan. Soon I shall bid you farewell." _She thought ruefully as they passed the tomb of Eärnil, encased in his house of stone. 

Soon they came upon the resting place of Theoden, King of Rohan, fallen in a most glorious of fashions at the battle of Pelennor. The pennant of the white horse upon green was laid upon him and in reverence; his arms lay at his feet. The petals of Simbelmynë strewn across his bier brought from an eored, sparkled like rays of moonlight in the torchlight.

"Ever was he a father to me. I have loved him since he took me into his arms, leading me away from the shadow of my parents passing."  She whispered more to herself than her companion. 

"As you were more precious to him, above all." Aragorn replied quietly, watching the smaller form beside him.

"Yet I could not save him. Not from the treachery of Grima or the accursed steed of that foul creature." She replied, a solitary tear, trailing down her pale cheek. 

"Cast no blame on yourself Éowyn. It was his anointed path. Ever will the heralds of Rohan and Gondor sing his praises." He said placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I have been told, this grief shall pass in time, yet I do wish I could bid him farewell."

"What prevents you?" He asked glancing kindly at her.

"I know not my Liege. My heart will not allow me." She whispered an eerie chill swept through her spine.

"Your heart has already accepted his passing. It is your mind my Lady. The guilt and bitterness burdens you in this task. Let him go, Éowyn let him join the hall of his forefathers. Free his heart and yours." Aragorn replied gently, clasping her hand softly. 

She looked at the bier to the man standing beside her. Ever her mind lay in continuous torment, an overwhelming swirl of thoughts and emotions but she knew it could no longer be.

"You gave me a another lease in life Aragorn, when I desired it not." She said eyes closed in serenity. "My uncle would have wanted my happiness beyond all belief. I will abide to his wishes and give him his peace." She ended quietly. "I will live my life for him and remember his love." She said as Aragorn looked strangely, a frown creasing his brow.  She smiled charmingly, the light of the torches lighting her face in an uncanny wonder as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "And I shall live my life for myself." She added as he returned the smile.

"It is with great relief I hear your words." He replied.

"My life begins anew soon, my Lord." She said secretively as he pondered the meaning.

 "Shall we return to the feast? Queen Arwen and the others may have begun a frantic search, with hopes Elendil's heir has not abandoned post once again." She teased as he chuckled lightly.

"I fear that may not happen for some time." He replied as the porter closed the heavy oak doors behind them.

Nodding in thoughtful agreement, Éowyn looked back once more, her mind elated and her heart lingering upon the image of a certain raven haired  Prince waiting expectantly for her.


End file.
